Complicated Life  Christmas oneshot
by skinsstar7
Summary: A little Christmas spin off to my story complicated life. This is a one-shot. You don't need to have read the story to understand this and vice-versa. Happy Holidays people. Read, review and enjoy!


**Hello all. So i'm alive, shocking I know. I am so so so so sorry. Massive author's note at the end of this but for now HAPPY HOLIDAYS! This is sort of a spin off Christmas one-shot to Complicated life. You don't have to have read the story to understand this though. So enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. Un'beta'd (there probably are lots of mistakes because my bloody spell check won't work and I wrote this in the early hours of the morning. So my apoligies for that.) **

**Complicated Life - Christmas one-shot **

**

* * *

**Sam bounded in, jumping up onto his mum's bed excitidlly.

"Come on get up, Father Christmas has been. Mum, Emily! Come on, Come on! Wake up!" Sam shouted.

"Sam. Shhhh. You keep shouting like that and you'll wake the whole street. It's early, go back to bed." Naomi replied, still half asleep.

Sam pulled the duvet off of his Mum, the cool air hit Naomi's skin, making her more aware of her surroundings. She sighed knowing arguing with him was pointless, there would be no way of getting him back in bed now.

"Mum, please it's Christmas! You have to see all the presents Santa's left downstairs under the tree. COME ON, COME ON! GET UP!" Sam begged.

"Alright, Alright. I'm getting up. Wake Emily up, but gently. That's if she isn't awake already." Naomi asked Sam.

Sam crawled across the bed to Emily's side. He lightly shook her arm.

"Emily, wake up. It's Christmas, Santa's been." Sam said to Emily in a much quieter voice.

Naomi smiled and rolled out of bed. She grabbed two hoodies from one of her draws and pulled one on. Turning back around she looked to the clock on the bedside table.

3.52, it read. Naomi sighed. Three hours sleep was all her and Emily had gotten thanks to Sam waking her up at ridiculous fucking o'clock. She turned to the bed and was greeted by the sight of a wide awake Emily.

Emily was currently tickling Sam, as the two of them rolled along the bed laughing together. Naomi smiled.

"Come on then let's get up." she said.

Sam bolted from the bed at lightning speed and bounded out of the room. Emily through the covers off, and stood up. Naomi chucked her the other hoodie and Emily pulled it on. The redhead walked around the bed towards her girlfriend.

"Morning gorgeous. Merry Christmas." Emily husked in her morning voice as she reached Naomi. Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her closer.

"Good morning beautiful. Happy Christmas." Naomi replied, placing a loving kiss on Emily's lips.

"COME ON!" Sam shouted up the stairs.

Emily giggled and grabbed Naomi's hand.

"Let's go down before he really does wake the whole street up."

* * *

Sam handed Emily a large gift that was wrapped messily.

"I chose it myself." He said proudly. "And i wrapped it."

"Did Mum help you with the scissors?" Emily inquired accepting the package.

"Well yeah, but I did the rest." he said, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Emily carefully unwrapped the gift. She freed a grey, over sized hoodie from the wrapping paper.

"Your always wearing Mum's. I thought I could get you one of your own. It hasn't got the letters on it Mummy's has. But other than that it's the same." He explained, lifting his eyes from the carpet to look up at Emily.

Emily laid the hoodie down on the edge of the sofa and turned back to Sam. She stepped forward, lifting the four year old into her arms and cuddling him.

"Thanks Samster. I love it." Emily assured him before placing him back down.

Sam ran off happily to play with his new train set. One of the many presents 'Father Christmas' had left him.

Emily turned to Naomi.

"I take it, this is supposed to be the same as your uni hoodie?" Emily inquired.

Naomi nodded.

"We went into the shop, he spotted it immediately. Insisting he bought you it for christmas. You better like it, cost a fortune. Fucking designer crap." Naomi complained. "Wouldn't let me leave without buying it. He even made me buy it in my size, because he said the one i picked up that was your actual size looked to small compared to the one of mine you wear."

Emily laughed.

"Bless his heart. Don't worry i love it." Emily replied.

"Do you want your present from me now?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi! I thought we agreed not to buy christmas presents for each other." Emily scolded.

Naomi shrugged.

"Yeah well, fuck it. 'cause i bought you one anyway." Naomi said.

Emily sighed.

"Guess i better go get yours from our room then." The redhead said.

"Emily! You werent supposed to get me anything." Naomi whined.

"Why are you complaining at me? You broke the rule as well." Emily shot back.

"Guess your right." Naomi gave in. "So do you want your christmas present?"

Emily grinned.

"Of course. But first give me a kiss." Emily requested.

Naomi lent forward and pressed there lips together.

Cook and Effy choose that moment to burst through the front door.

"Morning all. HOHOHO! Merry christmas." Cook shouted loudly upon reaching the sitting room. Effy walked him behind him, hands pressed to her stomach.

"Happy christmas Cookie." Naomi replied leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

"That's all the love Cookie gets at christmas? A kiss on the lips. How 'bout a snog?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"How 'bout a smack in the bollocks if you go near my girlfriend?" Emily questioned eyebrows raised, challenging.

"I second that." Effy said from where she'd settled herself on the sofa. "Only one thing Em, you'll have to catch him. I can't chase after him at 5 months pregnant."

"Alright ladies enough of the death threats. I was just joking." Cook defended himself.

All 3 women smirked.

"Uncle Cook!" Sam cried running over to Cook.

Cook placed down the bags he was carrying.

"'Lo, kiddo. Merry christmas." Cook said picking him up and spinning him round. "Santa bring you everything you asked him to?"

"Yeah." Sam replied enthusiastically.

"Arrrr. That's to bad. You won't be needing th one's me and Auntie Eff bought ya then will ya?" Cook teased.

Sam started to bicker with Cook over wanting his christmas presents while Naomi and Emily joined Effy on the Sofa. They both placed a kiss on Effy's cheek. Naomi leant down and kissed Effy's slightly over sized stomach.

"Merry christmas bump." Naomi said.

The bump kicked making Naomi grin.

"Naom's why are you still calling her bump? We all know it's a girl. Keep saying bump and the poor kid will come out with a complex." Effy warned.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"She's my little bump alright?" Naomi fired back.

"Great, so the little girl I'm carrying. Having sleepless nights and raging hormones for is your little bump. Well isn't that nice?" Effy replied sarcastically.

"Not today you two, it Christmas. Play nice." Emily told them. "What are you and Cook doing here anyway? It's like twenty to five in the morning?" Emily asked.

"Naomi text us to say Merry Christmas and tell us you were up. And you know Cook, big kid he is wouldn't stay in bed and so here we are." Effy explained. "Talking of presents did you like the nec..."

"Me and Emily haven't exchanged gifts yet." Naomi cut Effy off.

Effy raised her eyebrows then looked at Emily.

"i take it by the way Naom's just said exchanged gifts, she know's you bought her something as well." Effy stated.

"You knew?" Both Naomi and Emily exclaimed at the same time.

"What that you were both going to buy eachother something regardless of agreeing not to? Of course i did, you both fucking told me." Effy said in a very duh like fashion.

Naomi and Emily both rolled there eyes dramatically. Sam intervened either answering by running over.

"More presents!" He said jumping up onto Emily's lap.

* * *

"Go and give Emily her christmas present, me and Cook can handle watching him for twenty minutes." Effy said to Naomi.

Emily and Cook were sat on the floor playing with Sam and his new train set.

"Twenty minutes?" Naomi questioned. "It isn't going to take her that long to open it."

"Yeah, but when she see's what you've bought her it will result in one of your make out sessions, which will take twenty minutes." Effy replied, smriking.

Naomi glared.

"If you weren't pregnant Stonem." The Blonde warned.

"I could kick your arse anyway, pregnant or not. I am a master, kinda have to know how to fight with James Cook as my other half." Effy answered confidently.

Naomi just glared harder.

* * *

"Naomi. It's beautiful." Emily said, tears in her eyes.

"Well I know how much you like the bracelet I bought you for your birthday, and so I went back to the jewellers I bought if from and had a matching necklace made." Naomi explained.

"You shouldn't have Naoms. I know how much the bracelet must of cost. I'd bet a lot of money that this cost a shit load more."

"Your worth every penny." Naomi assured her leaning forward on there bed, wiping the tears that had spilled from Emily's eyes down her cheeks with a finger.

"I don't want to give you your present now. I can't top this, it's stunning." Emily replied taking the necklace from its box and handing it to Naomi.

She secured it safely around Emily's neck.

"It isn't a competition Em's. It's not about who spent what on what. It's about the thought. I'll love what ever you bought me." Naomi assured her.

Emily reached behind her and picked a neatly wrapped present up off of the bedside table. She reached her hand forward and gave it to the blonde.

"Sam helped to choose it. He came with me, there was two i liked and couldn't decide which you would like better. He liked this one, so this one it was." Emily explained.

Naomi nodded and then slowly proceeded to unwrap the gift. She pulled a deep rectangular box out and look up at Emily.

"Well for fucks sake open the bloody box." Emily told her.

Naomi looked back down at the box in her hand and popped the lid. Inside sat a gold watch, diamonds sitting round the face. She gasped.

"Emily its beautiful. Sam's a little shit though." Naomi said.

"Why?" Emily wondered.

"I know where this come from. The same jewellers that your bracelet and necklace did, we stopped there on the way home from our shopping trip when we bought your hoodie, so i could enquire about getting a matching necklace made. I had to wait to be seen by the manager, and looked at the watches while we waited. I pointed this one out to him and said how much I liked it. I can't believe he remembered. You shouldn't have bought this though Emily, I do know how much it cost. I saw the price tag. It was extortionate, hence me leaving the shop without the watch." Naomi explained.

"Oh do shut up. I wouldn't have bought it if I thought you weren't worth it. Glad I took him with me now. Hes smart, I'm surprised he never told you. Kid know's how to keep a secret. I hope you like it, I know you broke your watch the other week and you kept complaining about how your wrist felt weird without it..." Emily trailed off when see saw the look Naomi was giving her. "What?" She questioned.

"First of all, I love the watch Emily. It's amazing. Secondly, i did not break my watch the other week, you did." Naomi said.

"Hardly, you should have kept still." Emily fired back.

"Em's, I think tying my wrists to the headboard halfway through sex qualifies as you breaking my watch." Naomi replied smirking.

"And if you had of kept still like I'd asked then you wouldn't have broken your watch." Emily defended herself.

Naomi just laughed before leaning forward and kissing Emily. It quickly turned passionate and Naomi parted her lips to allow Emily acsess. Emily pushed her tongue into Naomi's waiting mouth causing the blonde to moan. Naomi leant forwards pushing Emily back onto the bed, and lowered herself down gently on top of the redhead. Emily reached her hands back and slid them up the back of the Blonde's hoodie and t-shirt. She swallowed another moan that slipped past Naomi's lips.

Naomi pulled back from Emily after a few minutes and stared into her eyes. Emily immediately noticed the intensity of Naomi's gaze.

"I love you." Naomi told Emily.

"I know." Emily replied lifting her head and kissing Naomi on the lips softly. "I love you too."

* * *

"Emily for the love of god call her." Naomi said.

Emily looked away from the T.V, and turned to look at Naomi.

"What?" she asked.

"Katie, call her. Invite her over. The look on your face says you clearly want to." Naomi said simply.

"But you said Christmas this year was family only."

"Emily, you are my family and Katie's yours. I'm not going to keep you away from your sister on Christmas day just because me and her don't exactly like each other. Phone her, invite her over. Hell invite her round my mum's later for dinner, everyone else will be there." Naomi replied. "I'm sure if you tell her you've bought her a present she'll come round."

"Cook won't like it." Emily pointed out.

"What Katie's present, nah don't think he would." Naomi quipped.

"Don't be smart Naomi." Emily replied.

"Sorry babe, i was just joking. Cook will be fine. I'll talk to him, I promise. Now go and phone her." Naomi said pushing Emily up off of the sofa.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Katie asked as Naomi opened the door.

"Aslong as you swear not to kick off and fuck up Christmas day for Sam?" The Blonde replied opening the door wider.

"Of course not. I love him, I wouldn't mess up his day." Katie said honestly.

"In which case Happy Christmas katiekins."

"Don't push your luck lezzer." Katie warned with a glare.

Naomi smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe the whole day went without any drama kicking off." Emily said as her and Naomi got into bed that night.

"I know, we should have gotten Katie behaving herself on video and put it on the internet. No-one will believe us without video footage." Naomi replied.

"Nai." Emily warned.

"I know I know. She's trying hard. Fuck I thought I was going to faint when she said she'd bought me a christmas present."

"That's not cheap perfume either, your privileged." Emily commented, scooting backwards so Naomi was spooning her.

Naomi ran her hand up Emily's top and started tracing lazy patterns on her hip bone.

"Thank you." Naomi said after a couple of minutes silence.

"What for?" Emily replied sleepily.

"Making this Christmas special for me." Naomi answered. "And for my watch."

"Your welcome. Goodnight Naom's. I love you so much." Emily murmured.

Naomi placed a gentle kiss on Emily's neck before sliding her arm around the redhead's stomach.

"I love you too baby. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**So hello guys, I know I know I've been MIA for fucking months. *ducks from flying shoes* I really am so sorry for that, I won't bore you with my life story of the last few months, but I will say the last few months involved the re-apperance of a biological father (to say me and him don't exactly see eye to eye would be an understatement.) and then involved a few other things happening (won't go into details.) Short version of the last few months I've been on quite a bender as far as the whole partying scene goes. And went out of my way to get myself into trouble, done quite an impresive job of that to haha. But my mum finally had enough of me, and sent one of my best friends to kick me into shape. Which as you can probably tell by me posting on here, he made a good job of doing so. **

**And so here I am, life lesson learnt that being a pain in the fucking arse solves fuck all. Call this little one-shot my apology to all of you for disappearing. I promise updates for complicated life will pick up again same for next eventful 24 hours. **

**This doesn't fit into complicated life at all, you won't need to have read this to understand the story and vice-versa. It's just a little Christmasy spin off. **

**So drop me a review tell me what you think, even if you just want to curse me for buggering off. Let me know what i can give you as a bribe. Love it/hated it. You know what to do, hit that button below. Thanks for reading. HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Skinsstar7 xx**


End file.
